Always Hate Me
by Shot's of the One
Summary: What would Anxiety do as he sees the one he loves now with someone else?


One Shot: Always Hate Me

(Virgil's P.O.V)

I am in my room playing my guitar softly before I can hear loud and joyous laughter coming from Logan's room next to mine… he must have Patton over with him in there once again.

-Oh God it hurt, the moment that I saw you. With someone else, the one that you belonged to. I never thought I'd drown in my shallow heart- I start to sing as I strum the cords, I had thought Patton and I would be together for ever... maybe get married one day but I guess I was wrong.

"Patton that tickles stop!" I hear Logan's now laugh filled voice call out through the wall.

-I'd like to say the things I never used to. But come today they won't ever be useful. I never learnt to use my shallow heart- I start to sing the next verse for the song and I can't help but think that this is the perfect song for what I am feeling, nothing I can say will change what happened.

"There's that laugh that I love to hear so much." Patton's soft and loving voice comes through the wall and i can't help but get teary eyed as that's what he would say to me about my laugh.

-I, I, I, I never meant to hurt you. It's just something I do. I guess it's not a good excuse- I sing with my eyes closed while I let the memories of the past wash over me with the sad words.

 _-And he will always hate me, no matter what I say. And there is no mistaking, the love is gone. Yeah he will always hate me, he said "you've lost me, baby". No matter what I say, the love is gone-_ I open my eyes at the sound of another voice singing with me to find that it's Roman who is also singing me and I realise that he had dated Logan for a little while before all of this.

-Looking back I guess I'm holding on to. The good we had but I know that it's wrong too. 'Cause in the end he's never gonna hold my heart- I sing the next part as Roman takes a seat next to me on my bed before we hear laughing and other happy sounds coming from Logan's room.

 _-And now he knows, he doesn't wanna know me. I'm not supposed to be the one who's lonely-_ We both sing the next two lines of the song with low voices that sound really good together.

-I never thought that he could have a cold, cold heart- I sing this line on my own as we think over what we could have done better in the past but we can't change the past… no one can.

"Logan please stop!" We hear Patton call out to his boyfriend in a joyous laugh and I realise that Logan must be getting back at him for tickling him earlier as Logan can be heard chuckling.

 _-I, I, I, I never meant to hurt you. It's just something I do. I guess it's not a good excuse-_ Roman sings the song with his eyes closed now with a tear or two slipping down from under his eyes.

 _-And he will always hate me, no matter what I say. And there is no mistaking, the love is gone. Yeah he will always hate me, he said "you've lost me, baby". No matter what I say, the love is gone-_ We both sing as we get near the end of the song, I wish that nothing of this was happening and that this was all just some crazy and realistic nightmare but I know that this is all real.

-I, I, I, I never meant to hurt you. It's just something I do. I guess it's not a good excuse- I sadly sing the second last part of the song with a few tears running down my own pale cheeks.

 _-And he will always hate me, no matter what I say. And there is no mistaking, the love is gone. Yeah he will always hate me, he said "you've lost me, baby". No matter what I say, the love is gone-_ We both sing the last part of the sing as I finish strumming my guitar that Patton had given my our first valentine's day together… this is one of my most treasured belongings that I have.

"I love you Logan, so much." We both hear Patton say that to his boyfriend with such a soft tone of voice that you can hear the loving gaze that he is bound to have on his face in it.

"I love you too Patton." Logan replies to him just as soft and in that moment I knew that I had lost Patton forever.


End file.
